


Sen

by euphoria814



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, czy wspomniałam o cracku?, euphoria się bawi, torba na głowę i za fandom, weekendowe drabble polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Kiedy Clark i Bruce śnią, to zawsze jest trochę dziwne.





	Sen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Żebyśmy mieli jasność - nie siedzę w tych fandomach :D Po prostu ten obrazek jest trochę dziwny. Polecam kliknąć :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Źródło](http://chickenchickchickchicken.tumblr.com/post/147392980703/httpstwittercomwhbokistatus7529056783903825)
> 
>  
> 
> 15.11.2016

Bruce śnił i pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna nie widział nietoperzy przed oczami. Trzepot ich skrzydeł nie obudził go w środku nocy. Jego serce nie galopowało ze strachu. Jego umysł wydawał się całkiem wolny, jasny. Może tego zasługą był Clark w jego ramionach, który odganiał wszelkie demony przeszłości.

\- Miałem sen - przyznał, kiedy Kent otworzył oczy.

\- Wszędzie chłód, tylko my dwaj, pęd powietrza, Mont Everest, spadasz, a ja cię chwytam w ramiona, ratując cię przed upadkiem? - spytał Clark z jakąś dziwną nadzieją w głosie, której nie pojmował do końca.

\- Śnił mi się kurczak - przyznał, nie wiedząc do końca co to oznaczało.


End file.
